xe2x80x9cThe Portable, Absorbable Umbrella Standxe2x80x9d makes handling and storing a wet umbrella quick, convenient, and neat.
xe2x80x9cThe Portable, Absorbable Umbrella Standxe2x80x9d will have a nylon case, with a drawstring through the top of it, covering a cylinder-like sponge. This sponge will absorb the water of a wet umbrella. When one arrives at their destination, they can simply pull the sponge out of the case, wring it out, and place it back in the case. The nylon case will be attached to a hard plastic or rubber casing in order for it to be able to stand alone. At the bottom of the hard casing are fold-up legs to allow it to stand upright.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
xe2x80x9cThe Portable, Absorbable Umbrella Standxe2x80x9d makes dealing with inclement weather easy and neat. Any age group, from children to senior citizens, can use the invention globally. It provides quick, convenient and neat storage for a wet umbrella, whether at the office, school, church, restaurant, on public transportation, in a car or anywhere.
xe2x80x9cThe Portable, Absorbable Umbrella Stand xe2x80x9d will solve the problem of storage of a wet umbrella. Instead of having to open it up to dry, one can just slip the wet umbrella into the cylinder with the sponge to absorb the water, then wring it out at a later time.
A clear advantage for this invention is it provides one with an easy way to store a wet umbrella without having to take up much space, and without any hassle.